The Receiver of Wisdom
by OneWingedAngel070993
Summary: After the 21 Sacrements has been completed Henry finds himself stuck between the real world and the nightmare.


**Author's Note: **I was inspired by Rubyy's story Room of Mother and decided to come up with this.

**The Receiver of Wisdom**

Henry woke up in his apartment room; everything seemed okay except for the sounds of laughter from the other room. Without wasting a second Henry went out and saw that his apartment had changed. It was dark and the wallpaper was peeling off.

The laughter continued and when Henry walked into the living room he couldn't say he was surprised when he saw Eileen and little Walter playing. No sign of big Walter and that was good, maybe.

"Eileen, what happened? Why are we stuck here again?" Henry asked but got no reply.

"I want you to read this one now," little Walter said handing her a book. She nodded and began reading obviously oblivious to the fact that Henry was standing right behind her.

He took a glance at the door and was surprised to see that it was hanging opened. As Henry walked out he spotted an old picture of himself covered in dust on the floor. When he tried to pick it up his head started to ache so he left it and instead headed for the door.

The sound of Eileen reading became more and more distant as Henry walked down the corridor which had returned to normal. "Number 21, Henry Townsend. It's good to see you." Henry turned around and saw the face of the man who'd murdered all those people.

"What have you done to Eileen?" Henry demanded but Walter just laughed, he was holding a gun.

"Do you know what it's like to lose a mother?" he asked suddenly but Henry didn't know how to answer that. He'd grown up in a happy home and then moved to Ashfield when he finished college. Now he was starting to regret that decision.

"No, I don't," he replied simply and this got a laugh from Walter.

"Well, it's too late now. You can't stop it," he said but Henry didn't really care. Before Henry could say another word Walter was gone, probably back to room 302.

His hand found the handle and he pushed the entrance door open with ease. There were police everywhere and ambulances. Curious he went over and was shocked to see people ignoring him again. "Hey, I'm standing right here," Henry yelled but it was no use. He turned to the entrance and saw two paramedics wheeling out another gurney. On it was a corpse covered in a plastic bag.

"Another one, who is it?" one of the police man asked. The paramedics looked at each other then back at the cop.

"This guy was stabbed, I'd say about twenty times in the chest and face. We could hardly even recognise him." Alarm bells started going off in Henry's head then as images flashed before his eyes.

"_Walter…?" a voice called but he couldn't tell who. _

_"Mommy?" the little boy asked but got no reply. _

_The scenery changed and suddenly he found himself walking down the street in the middle of the day. And all he could think of was (21 Sacraments) why the hell he was here. He looked down and saw the axe in his hand. "No, this isn't happening!" Henry screamed but it was useless. _

_Two kids were playing across the street; there was a slight resemblance so he guessed they were siblings. Henry knew exactly what the crazy psycho was going to do even before he crossed the street. _

"Billy, you're cheating!"_ the little girl cried while her brother just stuck out his tongue. _

"You're just a sore loser,"_ he said kicked the ball to her. The girl got it just as Walter reached them. _

"Hello,"_ he said casually, hiding the axe behind his back. _

_Miriam smiled and kicked the ball away. _"Hey mister, want to play with us. My brother's just a big cheater," _she told him and then Billy came over, probably to state his case. _

"I'm going to tell Mom you're spreading lies about me!" _he shouted but Miriam just laughed. _

'_Mom' there was that word; he remembered why he was actually there and brought the axe out. At first the kids thought it was a joke but then he grabbed the boy and slit his throat letting the blood drip from the blade onto his hands. Henry could only watch in horror as he threw the boy away and ran after the screaming girl. _"Help me! That man killed my brother!" _the girl screamed but then Walter had her and immediately slit her throat in the same way he'd done the boy's._

_The next few minutes were torture for Henry as he saw what Walter did to the bodies. It was worse because he was seeing it through _his _eyes so it seemed as if Henry himself was the one doing it. Walter laughed as he dug the graves for the two mutilated children. _

Henry snapped out of it and found himself exactly where he had been before the vision. The body was wheeled away and the cop who'd asked about the identification of the body muttered something under his breath. Henry was sure they were the words 'Walter Sullivan'.

"_So I'm, dead?" Henry said the words out loud and felt dread wash over him. He was stuck in eternal darkness with the rest of them. The burnt and charred corpse of Jasper Gein stared blankly ahead; next to him was Richard with a smug grin on his face, blood coming out of his nose and mouth. Cynthia was next to Richard and she was smiling too, it was one of the most disturbing things Henry had seen and that was saying something. There was blood all over; Andrew sat on a different chair with the numbers 18/21 slashed on his stomach. Henry wondered what he himself looked like. Somehow he didn't want to know. In the back of his mind he still heard Walter's laugh, a laugh that wouldn't stop._

**Author's Note: **Thanks Rubyy for the inspiration.

PS: Anyone who reads this please leave a review because I'm dying to know what you all think!


End file.
